Une épaule réconfortante DMHG
by Car0
Summary: [...] Et tu imagines sans doute que je vais te laisser dans cet état ! Ne rêve pas Malefoy, je te déteste peutêtre, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.[...] Granger, écoute moi bordel ! Non, c’est toi qui vas m’écouter! [...]
1. Chapter 1

Poudlard était sous la neige.

Celle-ci tombait à gros flocons, et Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, n'allait sûrement pas tarder à s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite en quête d'un immense sapin qui serait placé dans la grande salle et soigneusement décoré par le professeur Flitwich.

Et en cette fin d'après-midi glaciale, chacun était heureux de pouvoir rester au coin du feu, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune.

Quoi de plus agréable que cette ambiance de Noël ?

Certains allaient revoir leurs familles respectives, d'autres assisteraient au somptueux festin de Poudlard organisé à cette occasion. Et naturellement, tous débordaient d'une joie de vivre incomparable.

Tous sauf un...

S'enfonçant profondément dans la neige, marchant difficilement et titubant à chaque pas, un seul élève affrontait la tempête de neige qui faisait rage.

Il était d'ailleurs méconnaissable ; ses cheveux trempés lui fouettaient le visage, lequel était plus pâle que jamais et déformé par la douleur.

On aurait presque pu prédire qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre, son corps tombant dans la neige en émettant un énorme "SPLAF".

Mais Drago Malefoy résistait malgré tout, ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant pour quelqu'un qui revenait d'une "entrevue" avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et qui ne portait qu'une maigre veste par ce froid glacial.

* * *

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je termine mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Bins a demandé deux parchemins sur...

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Ron a raison, dit Harry, tu travailles même dans les rares moments où nous nous voyons.

Car en effet, maintenant Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, la jeune fille avait de nombreuses responsabilités et occupait un dortoir avec le Préfet en chef de la maison opposée.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Ajouta le roux, et puis, c'est bientôt Noël, oublie les devoirs et vient avec nous, on fait une virée à Préaulard, cela te permettra de te dégourdir les jambes et de relâcher ta concentration pendant une petite heure... Comme ça, tu seras plus concentrée après...

- Ron, je tiens absolument à terminer ceci, rétorqua Hermione en désignant un tas de bouquins et de parchemins empilés sur une petite table, à côté du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

- Hermione, tu auras le temps de finir tout ça plus tard... tenta Harry.

- Non, je finis cela maintenant, protesta-t-elle sur un ton de défit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin... d'une nouvelle plume ? demanda Ron, dans une dernière tentative d'arracher son amie à ses devoirs.

- Oh ! Merlin j'avais oublié ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Ron, pourras-tu aller m'en chercher une ?

- Je...

- Nous n'avons aucune idée de celle qui te conviendra ! Coupa Harry, attrapant l'occasion au vol avant que Ron ne la laisse passer.

- Harry, tu as d'aussi bons goûts que moi...

- Mais pas la même façon d'écrire ! Celles de chez Zonko s'adaptent à la main de leur propriétaire !

- Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas... C'est intéressant... Je me demande quel procédé ils utilisent pour...

- Peu importe, reprit Harry, tu dois nous accompagner.

Hermione soupira.

- Très bien. Je suppose que j'aurai encore un peu de temps avant le dîner pour...

- Tout à fait, coupa Ron avant d'empoigner la veste de sa meilleure amie tandis qu'Harry la tirait hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

Malefoy fit à peine deux pas avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil de son dortoir. Enfin, du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Granger, en tant que Préfet en Chef.

Tremblant, grelottant de froid et toussant à s'en déchirer la gorge, il s'endormit aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de se sécher ou de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y coucher.

Cette après-midi avait sans doute été l'une des plus horribles de sa vie. Sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort avait été marquante, et pas seulement au sens figuré.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hermione prononça le mot de passe de son dortoir. Enfin, du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy, en tant que Préfète en Chef.

Cette promenade à Préaulard lui avait fait du bien.

Cela lui avait manqué de ne plus parler et rire en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et cela lui avait donné envie d'y retourner ce week-end, en espérant que Ron ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce que sa soeur les accompagnent.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa nouvelle plume de sa boîte (qui bizarrement, était une plume tout à fait ordinaire, ne s'adaptant pas le moins du monde à la main de son propriétaire...) quand elle s'interrompit net.

Malefoy était allongé dans le plus grand des fauteuils, son bras gauche plié dans une position qui n'était pas très naturelle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le détailla.

Son visage était crispé par la douleur, ses cheveux trempés en cachant la moitié, et il était parcouru de violents tremblements.

Anxieuse, elle tendit la main pour faire disparaître les traits plissés de son front, refoulant une mèche de ses cheveux par la même occasion et sursauta quand il battit plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant en vain de fixer son regard trouble sur la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Mais n'y arrivant visiblement pas, il les referma deux secondes plus tard, n'ayant pas la force de les garder ouverts. Les plis crispés de son front se reformèrent aussitôt mais Hermione ne se risqua pas à le réveiller à nouveau.

Au lieu de quoi, elle monta les quelques marches d'escaliers qui menaient à gauche au fond de la salle, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de son écharpe et en ressortit rapidement pour aller s'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus frisés que d'habitude à cause de la neige, ses joues étaient rouges et des flocons de neiges perlaient encore à ses cils.

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'apprêta à passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux quand elle aperçu sa montre posée sur l'évier.

Elle l'attrapa à la hâte et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'heure.

Le dîner avait commencé depuis 10 bonnes minutes, elle n'aurait donc pas le temps de terminer son devoir d'Histoire.

Elle se précipita hors de la salle de bain, hésitant un instant en regardant Malefoy, puis sortit du dortoir, supposant que celui-ci préférerait sûrement dormir que manger.

* * *

Malefoy se retourna très lentement, de peur de raviver la douleur de son dos.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de fixer son regard sur les escaliers qui montaient à sa chambre et à celle de Granger mais les marches restaient obstinément troubles. Il se força à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes, et au bout d'un moment, il sut à nouveau distinguer la première marche de la deuxième.

Il entreprit alors de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et ses pensées se coordonnèrent enfin : le Seigneur des Ténèbres...les Sectusempra... la douleur... la neige, le vent... et... une main.

Une main lui avait caressé le front tout à l'heure, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à distinguer son propriétaire.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'est que cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il bougea délicatement le bras droit afin de regarder l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.

Il ne pesta même pas lorsqu'il réalisa que le dîner dans la grande salle allait se terminer d'une minute à l'autre.

Certes, il avait faim, mais il y avait plus important que de manger.

Par exemple, aller toute suite se soigner avant que Granger ne revienne au dortoir et découvre qu'il était blessé.

Non qu'il croie qu'elle s'en rendrait compte, puisqu'elle ne lui manifestait aucune attention, mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir...

Il tenta de se redresser et poussa un hurlement de douleur, refoulant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Il n'arriverait pas à se lever et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Zabini se soucie de son état et arrive au dortoir avant Granger.

Il l'aiderait à gagner la salle de bain, à trouver le livre des sorts de base sur la médecine sorcière, et à lui ouvrir à la page afin qu'il puisse se soigner lui-même...

Car Zabini n'avait sûrement pas assez de neurones pour savoir jeter un sort de guérison.

Oui... c'était ce qu'il allait faire... Il se rallongea, poussant un léger grognement au contact du fauteuil contre son dos, et se rendormit, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

* * *

- VOUS, cria Hermione en arrivant dans la grande salle, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Ron

- Je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mes devoirs, bande d'abrutis !

- Hermione, calme-toi, il te reste du temps après le dîner... dit Harry.

- A moins que tu n'ailles te coucher à 7h et demie... ajouta Ron.

- Je vous signale, espèces de triples crétins, que j'ai ma ronde de surveillance à faire en tant que Préfète en chef !

Et que je...

- Tu feras tout ça demain, dit Ginny, qui venait de se rapprocher du groupe, frôlant au passage le bras de Harry.

- Mais je... Répliqua Hermione, regardant du coin de l'oeil le teint de son meilleur ami qui avait légèrement rosi.

- Mange tant que c'est chaud ! Coupa Ron

- Ron et la bouffe... Une véritable histoire d'amour... soupira Ginny.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Hermione alors qu'elle regardait la grimace méprisante qu'il adressait à sa soeur, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Harry posait sur celle-ci.

Tout au contraire de Ron, il avait l'air de détailler son visage dans les moindres détails, et ses yeux s'attardaient parfois sur les lèvres de la rouquine, avant de se détourner directement vers la table.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci qui venait de réaliser que sa meilleure amie l'observait.

Elle sursauta.

- Rien, je... j'étais en train de...

- ... t'admirer, compléta Ron, tout à fait indifférent à l'expression qu'affichait Hermione

- Oh... je vois... et cette jolie blonde là-bas, dit Harry en désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur blé qui passait, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'Hermione m'admire plus que tu n'admire cette fille ?

Le teint de Ron vira au rouge.

- Je... elle... elle a juste de beaux yeux, bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione observa la dite "jolie blonde" et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et qu'il serait sans doute très facile pour un garçon de se noyer dans ceux-ci...

Ron n'avait pas de si mauvais goûts...

Elle sourit et se servi une dernière fois de tarte à la mélasse avant de quitter la table pour rejoindre son dortoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione referma délicatement la porte derrière elle, produisant un léger grincement.

Malefoy dormait toujours.

Elle regarda sa montre.

Dans 5 minutes, ils devraient aller faire leur ronde de surveillance.

Elle avança vers le fauteuil où était allongé le grand blond et hésita un instant à le réveiller.

Elle aurait pu aller faire sa ronde seule mais son teint était trop pâle et la douleur marquée sur son visage ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Elle approcha son visage de son oreille.

- Malefoy ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Il y avait deux possibilités : soit elle le laissait dormir et partait faire sa ronde seule, soit elle le réveillait autrement que par la parole.

Et même si elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de le toucher, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

Tout de suite, Malefoy poussa un hurlement de douleur et elle fit un bond de 2 mètres en arrière.

- PUTAIN GRANGER TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ?!

Il tenta de se redresser mais poussa un grognement et se résigna à rester couché.

- Je... excuse-moi ... nous devions aller faire... enfin, nous ... je voulais juste ... Tu est blessé ?!! Demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy devint livide.

- Je... non, pas du tout, j'ai juste...

- Laisse-moi regarder.

- Granger, fous-moi la paix je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! dit-il durement.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de la repousser.

- Enlève ta veste, ordonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, Granger, j'ai l'épaule gauche déboîtée et tout le monde sait que j'obéis toujours aux ordres venant d'une Sang de Bourbe, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Et bien Sang de Bourbe ou pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- NON ! S'il te plaît, excuse-moi, je...

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de s'abaisser à elle.

- Ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie, rectifia-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

- Et tu imagines sans doute que je vais te laisser dans cet état ?! Ne rêve pas Malefoy, je te déteste peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Il eût un demi-sourire.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu feras, parce que moi, je n'ai pas peur d'avoir la tienne sur la conscience, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa baguette magique qui dépassait de sa poche.

- C'est ce que tu veux croire...

Il ne répondit rien. Satisfaite, elle s'approcha de lui et sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!

- Tout d'abord, te débarrasser de cette veste...

Elle effectua un rapide mouvement du poignet et la veste en question tomba déchirée au pied du fauteuil.

Malefoy ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour protester.

Son t-shirt noir le couvrait encore et Hermione eût un bref mouvement d'hésitation.

Il le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

Finalement, elle lui administra le même sort qu'à la veste.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son torse...

Elle l'avait déjà vu maintes fois lorsqu'il sortait de la salle de bain le matin et cela lui avait valu une jolie coloration rosée du visage...

Mais cette fois, elle n'eût pas le temps de rougir et poussa un petit cri d'angoisse.

Il était couvert de longues traînées de sang et de plaies qui saignaient encore.

- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Malefoy fit la grimace.

- Tu vas le dire à Potter ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une bande de tissus roulée en boule, des sparadraps, des compresses et du désinfectant.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Malefoy, perplexe.

- Des trucs moldus, dit simplement Hermione.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me soigner avec ça ?!

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte, sortit à nouveau sa baguette et prononça une formule que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas.

Les plaies se refermèrent aussitôt.

Il observa son torse avec étonnement.

Elle était très douée. Mais il n'en dit rien.

Hermione sortit une compresse de la boîte et versa un peu de désinfectant sur celle-ci.

Tremblant légèrement, elle la posa sur une des plaies maintenant refermées de Malefoy.

Il frissonna légèrement et serra les dents. Elle était fortement impressionnée de voir qu'il ne versait pas une larme.

Il avait perdu énormément de sang et était encore vivant, cela tenait du miracle.

Elle nettoya délicatement les plaies puis sortit un pansement de la boîte, lui lança un sort d'agrandissement et le posa sur le torse du blond avant de procéder de la même manière avec les autres.

Après quoi, elle s'approcha de son épaule et posa doucement ses doigts dessus, les faisant glisser délicatement le long de celle-ci.

Il avait la chair de poule.

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser son regard.

- Je vais chercher un livre de guérison. Je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre... dit-elle, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, et il l'observa à son aise, alors qu'elle tournait les pages cornées du livre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Malefoy la regarda fixement alors qu'elle prononçait une formule incroyablement longue en pointant sa baguette vers son épaule.

Il ravala ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit une douleur lancinante engourdir le membre déboîté.

Puis tout à coup, il ne sentit plus rien. Il ne se rappelait même plus avoir jamais eu d'épaule gauche.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Hermione enrouler une bande de tissus autour de son torse pour maintenir son épaule serrée contre celui-ci.

Il sentit l'un de ses doigts s'égarer sur sa poitrine et frissonna légèrement. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Toute douleur avait disparu, laissant place à un état de décontraction et de soulagement.

Hermione leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard gris-bleu du Serpentard, qui était maintenant d'un bleu perçant.

Elle y lu une immense reconnaissance. Où était-ce de la moquerie ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à distinguer reconnaissance et moquerie ? C'était tout de même deux choses complètement opposées !

Elle scruta à nouveau son regard bleuté. Soudain, il reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ce mot mit fin à toute autre conversation. Hermione s'approcha de lui une dernière fois et lui caressa les cheveux.

Surpris, il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et l'observa, lui demandant d'un simple regard ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un sort de réchauffement qui sécha aussitôt sa tignasse blonde et lui procura une sensation de détente, avant de monter doucement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre.

Hermione resta allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle venait de soigner Malefoy.

Pire, elle venait de le toucher.

Mon dieu, elle lui avait caressé les cheveux ...

Mais tout cela n'importait guère par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle savait parfaitement que ses horribles blessures ne venaient pas d'un duel contre un quelconque Gryffondor.

Non, c'était un Mangemort lui-même qui lui avait infligé cela.

Ou pire, Lord Voldemort en personne.

Malefoy n'avait pas versé une larme.

Certes, elle avait vu la douleur qu'exprimait son visage, mais aucune goutte d'eau n'était venue perler au coin de ses yeux, bien qu'elle n'ait eu le courage de les regarder qu'une seule fois.

Allait-elle le dire à Harry ?

Elle n'en savait strictement rien, à vrai dire.

Elle préféra s'endormir, mais ces mêmes pensées tourbillonnèrent encore longtemps dans son esprit avant de se transformer en rêves, ou plutôt en cauchemars.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête abominable.

Elle se frotta les yeux, quitta la tiédeur de ses couvertures malgré elle, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant.

La chaleur de la douche ne l'engourdit qu'un peu plus. Le sèche-cheveux ne la réveilla pas non plus.

Elle en ressortit avec pour seul vêtement une simple serviette de bain blanche, traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa chambre et pénétra à nouveau à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Elle s'habilla avec la même lenteur et le même manque d'énergie et en ressortit à peine deux minutes plus tard.

Elle se figea en apercevant Malefoy, toujours allongé dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, la fixant avec d'un air narquois.

Elle passa en trombe devant lui, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son visage inexpressif.

Mais ce fût peine perdue lorsqu'il lança :

- Granger, rapporte-moi quelque chose à me mettre dans le ventre.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il la fixa un instant, troublant légèrement la jeune fille de ses yeux perçants puis détourna le regard, faisant mine de se plonger dans des souvenirs lointains.

- Hum… Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui… s'il te plaît ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsqu'il lança :

- Au fait, tu devrais plus souvent te balader en serviette de bain...

* * *

Drago resta là, souriant de satisfaction en repensant à la gêne qu'il avait infligée à la jeune fille.

Elle était tout de même très bien foutue, il devait l'admettre.

Son image se reforma immédiatement dans son esprit.

Ses épaules dénudées... sa serviette tombant à ras de ses fesses, qu'il devinait bien dessinées... et ses jambes… de longues jambes fines et élancées…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas rentrer et qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une pomme et un morceau de baguette tombèrent sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Hermione sur un ton de défit.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te remercier ?

- Tu l'as bien fait hier, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, pris de court par la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Alors ? reprit-elle.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Elle eût un petit sourire.

- Mais de rien, c'était tout naturel…

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre, pris son sac puis sortit en trombe du dortoir non sans lui avoir jeté un regard malicieux.

Il resta là, troublé par la fougue de la jeune fille.

Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de la personnalité de Granger.

Il devait se reprendre.

Il ne la laisserait pas gagner aussi facilement…

Mais elle avait déjà disparu de la salle commune lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche.


	5. Chapter 5

Malefoy ne participa pas au cours pendant trois jours.

Ses blessures cicatrisèrent vite et il était plus que soulagé de l'attitude d'Hermione envers lui.

Elle n'avait visiblement rien dit à personne et ne lui manifestait aucune pitié forcée.

Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant que parfois, il se surprenait à vouloir la serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne se comprenait même plus.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à lui vouloir du mal ?

Sans doute parce qu'elle-même avait voulu son bien…

Ce matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, les cours avaient déjà commencé.

Drago poussa un juron et se précipita hors de son lit.

Il enfila ses habits à la hâte et ne prit pas le temps de nouer sa cravate, la laissant pendre négligemment autour de son cou.

Aucune importance, songea-t-il alors qu'il traversait en courant le couloir qui menait aux cachots, Rogue ne lui ferait sûrement pas remarquer son style débraillé.

Sur cette pensée, il ralentit l'allure.

Après tout, Rogue ne lui ferait pas non plus remarquer son retard.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de potions et l'ouvrit à la hâte, faisant mine d'être essoufflé.

- Prenez place Mr Malefoy, lui lança Rogue, ne se détournant même pas du chaudron sur lequel il était penché. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre manque d'attention et de précision Mr Londubat, ajouta-t-il.

Drago s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais Rogue l'interrompit.

- Mr Malefoy, dit-il, il semble que vous n'ayez malheureusement pas eu le temps de nouer votre cravate ce matin…

Il fit un geste de la main vers Pansy Parkinson qui venait de se lever à la hâte, pour l'inciter à se rasseoir.

- Miss… Granger, continua-t-il avec un air mauvais, veuillez s'il vous plaît renouer la cravate de Mr Malefoy.

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ? répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione.

Drago fut surpris d'entendre une telle remarque de la part de ce qu'il pensait être une petite fille modèle.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple formule de politesse, répondit Rogue, ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant.

Hermione savait qu'il était inutile de protester. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Malefoy et se planta devant lui, tirant brusquement sur le bout de tissus qui pendait à son coup.

- N'essaye pas de m'étrangler avec… murmura le blond avec un demi-sourire.

- Alors comme ça, Dragonichou ne sait pas nouer sa cravate tout seul ? répliqua-t-elle, sourde à sa remarque.

- Je me suis levé trop tard, répondit-il, tu aurais pu venir me réveiller…

- Pour te voir à moitié nu dans ton lit ?

- Comment sais-tu que je dors en caleçon ?!

- Simple intuition féminine… répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui pour autant.

A vrai dire, le hasard lui avait donné raison.

- Et bien oui, tu aurais pu me voir à moitié nu dans mon lit.

- Navrée de t'avoir déçu, mais c'était toi réveillé à tant, ou moi inconsciente sur le plancher…

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sensible à mon charme…

- Il faut dire que ta stupidité et ton arrogance son très attirantes…

- Tu veux dire… Mon humour et ma confiance en moi ?

- Je veux surtout dire que tu es un crétin égocentrique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elle avait déjà fini le nœud de sa cravate et s'était rassise au fond de la classe.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours suivants, Drago vit la jeune fille d'un tout autre œil.

Sa fougue et sa répartie l'impressionnaient fortement.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle.

Non, il ne le connaissait pas.

Il n'avait vu que ce que tout le monde voyait en elle.

Une fille, oui, mais une fille incroyablement agaçante et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les livres.

Bien sûr, elle avait des amis…

Malefoy savait parfaitement bien que Saint Potter et cet abruti de rouquin n'aimaient pas Granger uniquement pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle apportait à leurs devoirs.

Et il apercevait jour après jour (et malgré lui, il fallait l'avouer) le pourquoi de cette incroyable amitié.

Il en avait presque peur.

Se prendre de compassion pour Hermione Granger, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ne l'aimait pas, bien sûr, mais il se trouvait de moins en moins de raisons de la détester.

Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Ce jour-là, il se rendait au cours de métamorphose, accompagné de Zabini, lorsqu'ils croisèrent justement celle dont le comportement commençait sérieusement à le perturber.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà, ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ! s'écria Zabini.

Hermione se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà, le plus grand crétin que la terre a porté… répliqua-t-elle, avec un ton beaucoup moins enthousiaste que celui que Blaise avait employé.

Il lui lança un regard noir mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Dis moi chérie, tu as l'air contente de me voir…

- Oui, je cherchais justement un mec hideux et stupide pour montrer à Ginny le genre d'ordures avec qui elle ne doit absolument pas traîner…

La jolie rousse, qui était juste derrière elle, eu un petit sourire moqueur.

Zabini jeta un regard à Drago, et après avoir vu que celui-ci ne répliquerai rien pour lui venir en aide, il fit demi-tour et partit, suivit du blond, qui était resté neutre devant cette conversation très sympathique que venaient d'échanger Granger et son « ami ».

- Celle-là, je peux te jurer que demain soir, elle sera la première à souffrir… dit Blaise d'un air mauvais, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la classe de McGonagal.

- Comment ça demain soir ? demanda Malefoy, se réveillant soudain.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- On ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? répondit Drago, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Pas si fort, murmura Blaise. Et bien, demain soir, tu sais… le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que nous…

- Ah, ça… coupa Malefoy, j'avais complètement oublié…

- On n'oublie pas ça Drago…

Ils ne continuèrent pas leur conversation, car McGonagal venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, les invitant à entrer.

A la fin de la journée, Drago entra dans son dortoir et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de l'expirer bruyamment.

Demain soir… demain soir… demain soir… il ne pouvait plus se défaire de cette pensée, elle lui torturait l'esprit.

Encore un horrible moment qu'il devrait supporter sans rien faire…

Et il allait encore devoir trouver un moyen d'éviter de faire quoique ce soit…

Si on lui demandait de tuer, il ne pourrait pas refuser…

Et il n'y arriverait pas… et ce serait lui qui mourrait…

Il se leva brusquement, refoulant cette horrible pensée, sortit de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, se glissa sous la douche et se laissa bercer par l'eau brûlante qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il était totalement détendu mais sa remise en question lui laissait un pincement au cœur.

Et il n'entendit même pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir…


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione ne bougea pas mais referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Drago ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur son dos.

Il avait toujours de longues cicatrices laissées par la marque de ses anciennes blessures.

Elle avança doucement vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

Il resserrait l'emprise de sa serviette autour de sa taille lorsqu'il sentit son souffle dans son dos. Il sursauta et se retourna net.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Tes blessures… on en voit encore les cicatrices… dit-elle en esquivant la question.

Il ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle

Drago inspira profondément, réfléchissant s'il devait répondre ou non, et si oui, à ce qu'il devait répondre.

Il scruta un moment le regard foncé de la jeune fille, y lisant une certaine curiosité qui l'agaça suffisamment pour dire :

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Mais je t'ai soigné…

Il se retourna, lui montrant à nouveau son dos. Elle n'ajoutait rien, se contentant d'attendre et une telle patience l'empêchait de reprendre un ton agressif.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle voulait l'empêcher de se défiler ? Et bien il ne dirait rien, il attendrait, lui aussi.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobiles et silencieux, elle fixant son dos et attendant patiemment, lui expirant lentement l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et qu'il se devait de faire sortir le moins bruyamment possible afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son stress.

Mais Hermione avait beau être patiente, la gêne commençait peu à peu à la gagner.

Elle fixait son dos en silence depuis trop longtemps et cet état de transe lui donnait des idées étranges… qu'elle mit d'ailleurs à exécution.

Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts le long d'une des marques que ses blessures avaient laissée. Il eut un léger sursaut et frissonna.

« Surtout, ne pas se retourner … » pensa Malefoy.

Il inspira profondément.

Hermione arrêta directement son geste.

Selon elle, une telle inspiration voulait dire que quelque chose de fort allait passer la barrière de sa bouche. Et venant d'un Serpentard, cela n'allait sûrement pas être très positif…

Mais il ne dit rien.

Elle tourna les talons mais s'arrêta en chemin quand elle l'entendit rouvrir la bouche.

- Tu… dit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se retourna et regarda le reflet du grand blond dans le mirroir.

- … laisse tomber.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse, mais sortit tout de même de la pièce, légèrement troublée.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 18h30 précises, Drago était toujours allongé sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'osait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder… ils étaient peut-être déjà là… dans le parc…

Peut-être même qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ni Potter, ni Weasley, et ni Granger n'étaient encore de ce monde…

Enfin non, sûrement pas Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait s'en occuper personnellement…

Quant à Granger… mais après tout, il s'en foutait non ?

Il n'avait plus aucun véritable ami vers qui se tourner, alors tout le monde pouvait mourir, cela ne changerait rien…

Non, cela ne changerait rien…

Il voulu hurler, il voulu pleurer, mais sa gorge était trop nouée et rien ne voulait en sortir.

Et soudain, il sut que c'était la fin.

Il entendit des hurlements, des cris de paniques, et lorsqu'il se pencha à travers la fenêtre ouverte, ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

Tout en bas, à l'entrée de Poudlard, progressant de plus en plus vite parmi les jets de lumières rouges, bleues, et à sa plus grande horreur, vertes, des silhouettes encapuchonnées qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se déplaçaient parmi un brouhaha d'élèves et de professeurs.

Il referma la fenêtre précipitamment, se rassit sur son lit, tremblant de tous ces membres.

Et s'il attendait ? Les professeurs réussiraient peut-être à repousser les Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans l'école…

Malefoy savait très bien que non.

Il savait aussi que cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

C'en était fini de Poudlard.

Il sentit son avant-bras droit le brûler atrocement.

Lord Voldemort l'appelait.

Drago su définitivement qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le château quand il descendit les marches des nombreux escaliers de Poudlard vers la sortie.

Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en voyant des corps étendus dans le parc et ne fut pas détourné de son chemin, malgré les bousculades et les cris des autres élèves.

Quand une main saisit violemment son bras, il se retourna en sursaut.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée lui lança une vieille boîte de conserve en lui criant :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir !

Malefoy regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, le cœur battant, et saisi la boîte.


	8. Chapter 8

Un sol dur et glacé.

Il se releva.

Plongé dans la pénombre, l'endroit faisait froid dans le dos.

Drago avança, sentant approcher les dernières secondes de sa vie.

Il ouvrit une large porte de bois, et n'osa pas se retourner après l'avoir refermée derrière lui.

- Bonjour Malefoy.

Une voix, sifflante, dure, froide, perçante.

Drago ne bougea pas.

- Regarde-moi Drago.

Le concerné se retourna malgré-lui.

_- Endoloris._

Une douleur lancinante le parcouru alors.

Il l'avait supporté des milliers de fois, mais rien n'y faisait : c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

Il se tordit de douleur, essaya de hurler, sans y parvenir.

Le mage noir leva le sort et il roula à terre, à bout de forces.

- Relève-toi.

Au prix d'un effort incroyable, le jeune homme se releva, tremblant de tous ces membres.

- Je vais te remettre les idées en ordre, Drago, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Tu deviens faible. Tu deviens lâche. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rejoint ?

Malefoy ne dit rien, terrorisé par le ton menaçant de celui qu'il se devait d'appeler « maître ».

- Réponds, dit le Mage noir, presque trop patiemment.

- Je ne savais pas que… j'ai…

_- Endoloris, _reprit Voldemort d'une voix lassée.

Le sort dura plusieurs minutes, et cette fois, Drago resta à terre, secoué de violents tremblements.

- Je vais être indulgent, Malefoy. Je vais même l'être assez pour ne pas te forcer à te relever et répondre à ta place. Reprenons. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rejoints ? Parce que tu as peur, Drago… Pourquoi ne te souviens-tu pas des leçons de ce crétin de Lucius ? Il avait beau avoir l'âme d'un moins que rien, il t'a enseigné ce qui pourrait le rendre comme lui. Stupide, oui. Mais capable de tout supporter. Ne te souviens-tu pas ? La colère et l'indifférence… concentre-toi maintenant. Et relève-toi.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla Drago.

- Bien. Ce sera ma première et dernière bonne action de la journée, mais je vais te l'accorder.

Voldemort se leva, son corps squelettique et souple se déplaça jusqu'à celui de Drago.

Il lui tendit la main droite.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris mais méfiant.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Profite-en ! Je te fais une faveur, ne la laisse pas passer ! siffla le Mage Noir.

Malefoy n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et agrippa sa main.

Tout son corps le brûla et ses muscles se raidirent mais à sa plus grande surprise, le Mage noir ne lâcha pas sa main.

Le jeune homme se redressa, dégageant ses doigts de la main glacée du Lord.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle : une lame tranchante s'enfonça dans sa hanche.

Drago hurla et tomba à terre, se retenant tant bien que mal sur ses bras tremblants.

_- Endoloris !_

C'était le troisième sur quelques minutes infiniment longues.

Il ne s'en remit pas.

Les yeux clos, il resta sur le sol de pierre.

- Maintenant, relèves-toi pauvre idiot. C'est ta dernière chance. Et ne me déçois pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Malefoy n'entendit bientôt plus le bruit des pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était en vie. En vie. Il n'était pas mort. Il n'allait pas mourir. Du moins pas maintenant.

Restait maintenant à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire ? La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : survivre.

Survivre… mais comment ? S'il trahissait Voldemort, il ne survivrait pas.

Il repensa aux mots prononcés par le Lord.

Les leçons de son père… La colère et l'indifférence…

Drago ferma les yeux.

Tout son corps tremblait de douleur, sa tête allait exploser.

Et là, sur ce sol dur et glacé, le corps en ébullition, des souvenirs lui revinrent.

Les larmes forçaient la barrière de ses paupières mais il les empêchait de couler.

Rien ne pouvait passer. Il ne devait rien laisser voir. Son père…

Cette pensée le fit redoubler de colère.

Oui, c'était ça qu'il fallait faire... La colère…

Le jeune Mangemort rouvrit les yeux.

Maintenant, toute la souffrance contenue dans son regard avait changé au profit de la colère et de la vengeance.

Son corps protesta lorsqu'il se releva mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La vengeance, voilà ce qui subsistait.

Il sortit de cet endroit lugubre et trouva un Portoloin devant la lourde de porte de bois qu'il avait franchi en sens inverse quelques minutes avant.

Voldemort voulait qu'il retourne à Poudlard, terminer la tâche qu'il aurait dû accomplir.

Malefoy s'empara du Portoloin et une force invisible le saisit au nombril.


	9. Chapter 9

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Sa baguette tomba à terre et l'un d'eux lui empoigna le bras.

Elle hurla quand il tira violemment sur la ceinture de sa jupe d'écolière.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle se débattit violemment.

- Attendez ! dit le plus grand, on ne va tout de même pas se priver de faire ça correctement…

Il s'approcha de Hermione et tenta de déboutonner sa chemise mais elle le repoussa avec force.

Furieux, il tira sur son écharpe rouge et or et approcha son visage du sien :

- Ca ne servira à rien ma jolie, autant t'y faire tout de suite… souffla-t-il.

C'en était trop.

La jambe de Hermione valsa vers l'avant et son interlocuteur hurla de douleur avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

- Ca te plaît ? Un petit coup dans les parties, ça devrait te faire du bien… Histoire de renforcer le peu que tu dois avoir ! cracha-t-elle.

Fou de rage, sa victime la gifla violemment et arracha son chemiser tandis qu'un autre tirait sur sa jupe.

Hermione criait, pleurait et se débattait, essayant en vain de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire.

Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Baguette en main, ses yeux remplis de haine.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ceux-ci avaient pu lancer des Avada Kedavra.

Elle aurait pu croire qu'il était son dernier espoir.

Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait face à elle, elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt empirer la situation.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et un frisson la parcouru.

En une fraction de seconde, mille et une émotions venaient de passer dans son regard.

Et maintenant… était-ce de la peur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ?

* * *

_ Flash Back _

Drago parcourait les lieux de la bataille. Les cris fusaient de partout et les sorciers se bousculaient.

On n'aurait pas su retrouver un seul visage familier dans toute cette agitation.

Mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Il ne pensait pas à sa hanche blessée et aux protestations de son corps qui le tiraillait à chaque mouvement. Il marchait d'un pas résigné, sa baguette tendue devant lui, et comptait bien faire du mal à quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Agacé par le bruit et les mouvements de panique autour de lui, il s'avança vers la forêt interdite, espérant y trouver un peu de calme.

Mais à peine eut-il pénétré entre les arbres qu'un nouveau bruit lui parvint.

Quelqu'un criait, hurlait. Une fille. Et les rires qui suivaient les appels à l'aide étaient durs et froids. Drago s'avança plus profondément entre les arbres, écartant des branches et des brindilles au passage. Celles-ci lui griffaient les avant-bras et la neige qu'elles supportaient lui éclaboussait le visage, mais il n'en avait que faire, beaucoup trop intrigué par les cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il avançait.

Si des Mangemorts s'amusaient à torturer une petite pimbêche de Poudlard, il tombait sur une occasion rêvée. Non seulement il pourrait prouver qu'il était bel et bien l'un des leurs, mais il pourrait également évacuer toute sa rage sur une de ces petites imbéciles qui l'exaspéraient.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux… Il écarta les branches du dernier buisson et se figea lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.


	10. Note

**H**éhé, désolée d'avoir coupé en plein moment de... _suspens_ ?

**J**'en sais trop rien puisque je ne lis pas mon texte pour la première fois

**E**nfin je vous demande de critiquer un petit peu quand même, pour voir si ça en vaut le coup ou si j'ai quelques petits trucs à modifier, parce que c'est une première et que je ne suis pas très âgée, donc niveau écriture et structure, j'ai pas l'habitude ;)

**B**ref, juste pour dire que je suis en pleine période d'examens et que même si l'inspiration ne me manque pas, je n'ai pas trop le temps de continuer maintenant...

**D**onc dans une semaine ou deux, il y aura peut-être de nouveaux chapitres... **D**eux semaines grand max', promis :)

**E**n attendant... **E**uh... **B**onne chance à ceux qui ont eux aussi des examens à réussir...

_**C**iaooo_


	11. Chapter 10

**B**on, c'est vrai, il me reste trois jours d'examens...

**M**ais pour le moment, j'ai de l'inspiration alors tant pis

**D**e toute façon, j'ai fini le plus difficile...

**D**onc voilà, nouveau chapitre, qui devrait en faire deux mais je savais pas où séparer...

**T**ant pis ! **J**'suppose que vous allez pas vous en plaindre

**B**onne lecture.

* * *

Cette fille… c'était… Granger. 

Et ce n'était pas parce que les Mangemorts la torturaient qu'elle criait.

Sa jupe gisait à ses pieds, il ne restait de son chemisier que des lambeaux tombés dans la neige, et une écharpe rouge et or était étalée à terre.

Quant à sa veste et ses chaussures, dieu savait où elles étaient et pourquoi ses agresseurs les lui avaient enlevées.

Mais le pire était sans aucun doute le Mangemort qui tentait de la maintenir immobile avec férocité.

Toute la colère de Drago retomba en un instant.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de trouver un moyen de sauver sa peau sans…

Il croisa les yeux foncés de la jeune fille, chargés de désespoir et de rage, débordants de larmes. Mais un minuscule éclat d'espoir éclairait encore son regard.

Il fit quelques pas vers ses « collègues », qui venaient de l'apercevoir et leur fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut.

- Jolie prise, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les autres poussèrent un rictus de fierté et Drago fixa un instant la jeune fille.

Le petit éclat d'espoir qu'il avait perçu dans son regard venait de disparaître.

Un sourire de satisfaction fendit le visage du jeune Mangemort.

- Ecoutez les gars, je reviens d'une « entrevue » avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et je suppose que vous devinez ce que j'ai pu subir… Un petit remontant me ferait le plus grand bien… Vous me la laissez ?

Celui qui tenait fermement Hermione la jeta brutalement dans la neige avant d'enlever son masque.

- A toi l'honneur, dit Blaise, très fier de pouvoir être utile à son ami.

Drago lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

- Je n'apprécie guère de me donner en spectacle en public, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Légèrement gêné par le regard que lui lançait Malefoy, Zabini se tourna vers les autres et leur lança un regard interrogatif.

- On te la laisse un moment, déclara l'un d'eux. Ramène-la quand tu en auras fini avec elle…

- Vivante si possible… dit un autre.

- Ouais, c'est beaucoup plus distrayant… ajouta Blaise.

Drago les remercia brièvement et se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune fille, toujours affalée dans la neige.

- Allez viens ma jolie… murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il la tira brusquement par les cheveux, sous le regard des autres Mangemorts et la traîna à l'orée de la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

Là, il s'arrêta et la détailla un instant.

Elle était terriblement belle.

Même si ses cheveux emmêlés étaient plus ondulés que jamais, même si ses yeux étaient humides, et même si son visage était rougi par le froid…

Et le fait qu'elle soit en sous-vêtements devant lui, une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge à moitié arrachée, ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent, il fallait l'avouer.

Il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir car elle était à bout de force et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais s'était sans compter le fait qu'il avait Hermione Granger face à lui.

A peine l'eût-il lâchée qu'elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Espèce de lâche ! hurla-t-elle, je croyais qu'il y avait encore du bon en toi, je croyais que…

Drago venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Granger, dit-t-il, je…

Mais celle-ci dégagea la main du jeune homme de sa bouche et cria à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi au moins dire ce que j'ai envie de dire avant de me faire…, sa voix se brisa et Drago en profita pour reprendre la parole :

- Granger, écoute-moi bordel !

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Ferme-là tu vas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Viole moi ! Mais laisse-moi au moins le droit à la parole avant de…

- Je ne vais pas te…

- Ah non ? continua-t-elle, et alors ? Une série de Doloris fait tout aussi mal… dit-elle, alors que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Tu crois sans doute que…

- Tais-toi Granger tu vas nous faire repérer ! s'énerva-t-il.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Si quelqu'un les entendaient, elle serait peut-être sauvée…

- A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle.

Malefoy sursauta, mais compris immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Il fut d'ailleurs impressionné de voir que dans une telle situation, Hermione Granger faisait encore preuve d'intelligence.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi clairvoyante dans un moment pareil ?

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car elle allait réellement réussir à les faire repérer.

Il la plaqua dos à lui, et posa à nouveau sa main sur la bouche de la Gryffondor, la maintenant callée contre lui.

Mais elle continuait à se débattre férocement et tentait de crier.

Drago soupira. Elle était décidément très têtue.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Hermione… je… - il inspira une grande bouffée d'air - Je ne vais pas te violer.

La jeune fille arrêta aussitôt de se débattre.

Malefoy la tint encore quelques secondes contre lui puis enleva doucement sa main de sa bouche et relâcha son emprise sur le corps de la brune.

Celle-ci reprit un instant son souffle avant de se retourner et de planter ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard.

Drago ne détourna pas le regard, beaucoup trop subjugué par l'intensité de celui de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à le transpercer, à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle frissonna, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours à moitié nue, devant-lui, en plein hiver.

Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur les épaules dénudées de la brune.

Il y avait quelques secondes, ils hurlaient tous les deux, tentant en vain de se faire entendre l'un de l'autre, et maintenant que le silence régnait enfin, aucun des deux ne savait que dire.

Ils se toisèrent longuement, essayant chacun de décrypter ce que pensait l'autre en ce moment même, complètement déconnectés du monde réel.

Si bien que les bruits de bataille qui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses ne parvinrent pas à leurs oreilles.

- IMPEDIMENTA !

Malefoy fut vivement projeté vers l'arrière.

Hermione fit un brusque mouvement pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants et la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules tomba par terre.

- Ne le laissez pas s'en tirer ! hurla un Auror.

Plusieurs de ses collègues agrippèrent Drago qui se débattit à peine, réalisant à moitié ce qu'il se passait. Hermione non plus n'avait pas réagit directement.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme blond aux prises avec les Aurors, elle retrouva la parole.

- Non ! Attendez ! Lâchez-le !

Mais ils s'éloignaient déjà.

Elle courut afin de les rattraper et agrippa le bras de l'un deux en criant :

- Arrêtez ! Lâchez-le ! Vous…

Mais elle fut coupée par une voix familière.

- Miss Granger ! cria McGonagal, épouvantée de voir son élève à moitié nue.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione pour la forcer à se calmer et à l'écouter.

- Veuillez vous rendre à l'infirmerie !

- Professeur, je n'ai rien, mais Malefoy est…

- Ne vous occupez pas de Mr Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glacée. A l'infirmerie, tout de suite !

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et eut à peine le temps de paniquer, en voyant la pièce remplie de monde, qu'elle fut interpellée par une voix familière.

- Hermione !

- Harry !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… oui… non… Malefoy, il…

Elle avait récupéré la cape après l'avoir laissé tombée mais Harry sembla remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très habillée en dessous.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Comment… ? Je vais le…

- Non, s'il te plaît écoute-moi, McGonagal n'a pas voulu… Il ne… J'ai cru aussi… Mais en fait… Tu vois… J'ai essayé… Il faut que…

- Hermione, coupa Harry d'un ton inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras.

Complètement déboussolé par la situation, Harry lui rendit son étreinte, voyant que son amie avait besoin de relâcher toute la pression dont elle avait été victime.

- Hey, Hermione… Tu dois m'expliquer… dit-il doucement après quelques secondes.

Celle-ci releva doucement la tête et essuya son visage d'un revers de main.

Elle se força à calmer sa respiration saccadée et reprit son souffle.

- Malefoy… Il est arrivé… Enfin non, je vais commencer par le début…

- Vas-y, prends ton temps d'accord ?

- Les Mangemorts m'ont… Ils ont essayé de me…

- Ils… ils n'ont quand même pas… commença le brun en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

- Si, ils voulaient… ils voulaient faire cela d'abord, puis me tuer ensuite.

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer puis l'encouragea à continuer.

- Est-ce qu'ils l'ont fait Hermione ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont…

- Non ! Non, justement, Malefoy est arrivé et au début, j'ai cru qu'il voulait aussi… Il m'a emmené à l'écart, mais il n'a pas…

- D'accord, mais où est-il maintenant ? demanda Harry qui avait tout de même compris ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire, malgré les nombreux mots laissés en suspens.

Elle tressaillit.

- Les Aurors ont du l'emmener à Askaban…

- Bon, suis-moi, on doit absolument trouver Dumbledore. [Nda : Dumbledore est sensé être mort, je sais, mais je l'aimais tellement que j'ai pas pu me résoudre à le quitter :P

Il l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie et ils coururent jusqu'à une grande statue de pierre qui représentait un Phénix.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? dit Hermione, essoufflée par leur course.

- Plume en sucre ? tenta Harry, incertain.

La statue de pierre pivota et Harry sauta immédiatement sur la première marche et tira Hermione par la main.

Il toqua précipitamment à la porte, et à peine eut-il entendu la voix du directeur qui leur permettait l'entrée qu'il ouvrit celle-ci à la volée.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Malefoy a sauvé Hermione des Mangemorts mais les Aurors l'ont capturé, il doit être à Azkaban mais il est innocent, est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à…

- Bien, répondit le directeur, toujours aussi calme, vous m'expliquerez tout cela en détails puisque je suis persuadé que vous ne mentez pas. Mr Malefoy n'est peut-être pas encore à Azkaban. Selon la loi appliquée par le Ministère de la Magie, chaque individu doit obligatoirement passer un procès avant toute condamnation.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous y conduire ? demanda Hermione précipitamment.

- J'allais justement vous le proposer, dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Harry, ajouta-t-il, pourrais-tu nous faire parvenir quelques vêtements plus chauds pour…

Hermione rougit et balbutia :

- Ce… ce n'est pas la peine, je vais m'en occuper moi-même…

Elle sortit à la hâte, laissant Harry et le directeur face à face.

Ce dernier se leva, ouvrit l'une des armoires de verre du bureau et farfouilla un instant dans une caisse en carton, avant d'en ressortir une vieille chaussure.

Cela devrait faire l'affaire, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il ensorcela l'objet, puis incita le Survivant à s'asseoir en attendant Hermione.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur tendit l'objet aux deux élèves.

- A trois… un… deux… trois.

* * *

- Par ici, dit Dumbledore. 

Ils entrèrent dans une petite cage de fer plaquée or, qui monta immédiatement au deuxième étage après que Dumbledore l'eut annoncé. [Nda : je suis trop paresseuse pour retrouver à quel étage est la salle d'audience… si vous le savez… je suis toute ouïe :P

- Avant que nous arrivions, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione, vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce que vous avez comme preuves concernant l'innocence de Mr Malefoy…

- Et bien, je… je le sais, je… j'y crois.

- Cela ne suffira pas Miss Granger, le Ministère a besoin de…

- Il a fait croire aux autres Mangemorts qu'il me voulait pour lui seul, il m'a emmenée à l'autre bout de la forêt, et il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait rien ! Et, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant légèrement, il m'a donné ceci…

Elle leur montra la cape noire qu'elle avait gardée en main tout ce temps.

- D'accord… dit Dumbledore, affichant un petit sourire en voyant la gêne de sa jeune élève, cela n'est peut-être pas suffisant mais nous allons essayer.

_- Deuxième étage, Département des Mystères, Salles d'Audience réservées aux infractions du code de la Magie,_ annonça une voix féminine dans l'ascenseur.

Harry sortit le premier, sachant parfaitement où ils devaient se rendre.

Hermione eut un léger mouvement d'angoisse en voyant l'immense porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Avant toute chose, dit le directeur, j'aimerais s'il vous plaît que vous gardiez votre calme. Harry, ne dites rien puisque vous n'êtes pas témoin. Nous allons laisser tout deux la parole à Mlle Granger… -il lui lança un coup d'œil appuyé- et j'espère qu'elle sera digne de la confiance que je lui accorde... J'oubliais… nous allons nous installer dans le fond de la salle si possible, et assez discrètement pour que personne ne nous remarque trop.

- C'est d'accord, approuva Harry.

- Miss Granger ?

Celle-ci inspira profondément.

- Allons-y.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry avait déjà vu la salle dans la Pensine du directeur.

Une pièce sombre et lugubre, au plafond très haut.

Un fauteuil pourvu de chaîne trônait au beau milieu de l'espace entouré de gradins.

Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière, à l'endroit le moins lumineux de la pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui avait toujours l'air calme mais un léger trait au dessus de ses sourcils montrait son anxiété.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne cachait pas du tout sa panique. Les mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux, elle fixait résolument son regard au loin, sans parvenir toutefois à se calmer.

Elle regarda un instant Harry et il lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé… Comment vont les autres ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oh… Gin… Ron va bien.

- Il n'a rien eu ?

- Non, une simple égratignure à la mâchoire…

- Et Ginny ? demanda-t-elle, feignant ne pas avoir entendu le début suspect de son nom deux secondes plus tôt.

La voix de Harry se serra.

- Elle… ils lui ont lancé un Doloris… dit-il, essayant de ne pas traduire sa colère.

Mais Hermione avait clairement remarqué la lueur de fureur dans son regard.

- Elle est… elle n'a subit aucun choc ? Aucun problème…

- Non, la coupa Harry, mais je crois qu'elle a eu très peur… et… très mal…

- Etais-tu là ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Je veux dire, étais-tu près d'elle et de Ron lors de la bataille ?

Une petite boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Non, il n'y était pas… Enfin si, près de Ron, mais il aurait du être près d'elle… Il aurait pu…

- Harry ? le réveilla Hermione.

- Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi, non je n'étais pas près d'elle… j'étais près de Ron.

Son amie nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait formulé sa réponse en pensant d'abord à Ginny.

Pourquoi ces deux-là ne s'étaient-ils toujours pas rendu compte de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ?

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. En tout cas, elle devrait avertir Ginny, car si celle-ci attendait que Harry fasse le premier pas, elle risquait d'abandonner au bout d'un moment.

Elle interrompit le court de ses pensées en voyant que la salle s'était très légèrement remplie et que quelqu'un venait d'être amené par des Détraqueurs jusqu'au fauteuil, qui enchaîna de lui-même les bras de l'inconnu.

Hermione frissonna et plissa les yeux pour distinguer son visage.

Finalement, elle y renonça, puisqu'elle était trop éloignée de lui.

- Blaise Zabini, dit une voix grave qui s'élevait à sa droite, vous avez été retrouvé parmi les serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer pour votre défense ?

Hermione se retourna et sursauta en voyant que cette voix appartenait à Percy Weasley.

- Ils m'ont forcé ! hurla Zabini, j'ai été soumis à l'Imperium, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'étais plus moi, je…

A l'évocation du nom, elle s'était redressée sur son siège, et la colère bouillonnait tellement en elle qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas crier.

Dumbledore le remarqua et dit :

- Pouvez-vous donner la parole à une jeune fille ici présente ?

Hermione ne lui lança pas un regard, beaucoup trop occupée à maîtriser sa voix avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Accordé.

- Allez-y Miss Granger, souffla le directeur, convaincu qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

Hermione souffla quelques minutes, réfléchit un instant à la manière de formuler ses propos puis se lança.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, Blaise, pourquoi les Mangemorts vous auraient-t-il lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium pour vous joindre à eux afin de me violer ? Pourquoi auraient-t-ils préféré me « partager » avec vous ? Pourquoi ne m'auraient-ils pas gardée pour eux seuls ?

Malgré la distance entre eux, Hermione vit clairement Zabini tressaillir.

Percy s'était tourné vers elle, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas soufflé quelques minutes auparavant de se tenir calme, Harry aurait certainement assassiné Blaise avant qu'il n'ai pu être envoyé à Azkaban.

Puisque celui-ci ne répondait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard noir, et inversement, Percy toussota et reprit la parole :

- Bien, je ne pense pas que cet argument soit inventé de toute pièce et bien entendu, nous sommes disposé à ne pas le prendre à la légère. Blaise Zabini, vous allez être renvoyé à la prison d'Azkaban, et suivant les preuves données, nous déciderons ou non de ce qu'il adviendra de vous plus tard. Veuillez le faire sortir et amener le suivant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Détraqueurs.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et Hermione retint un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit arriver le suivant en question.

Blond, grand, vidé de toutes forces, se laissant traîner tel un animal mort par les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Harry posa une main crispée sur une de celles de son amie, se voulant rassurant.

Mais elle continuait de se mordre la lèvre en regardant le garçon enchaîné au fauteuil.

Elle ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, de là où elle était, mais c'était peut-être mieux, compte tenu de sa réaction présente.

Il avait du passer entre une et deux heures à Azkaban... Mais il était déjà…

Hermione frissonna à imaginer les prisonniers qui y étaient détenus depuis plusieurs années…

- Drago Malefoy, prononça Percy, en insistant bizarrement sur son nom de famille d'une voix glacée.

Le garçon leva légèrement la tête, tout en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Je crains que le fait que ce soit Percy qui décide du jugement ne va pas nous aider à le sortir de là… murmura-t-il.

- Je pense aussi… répondit Hermione, les yeux rivés sur Drago.

- Egalement serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom … poursuivit Percy, le fixant méchamment.

Malefoy laissa sa tête s'affaisser de désespoir. Hermione se mordit un peu plus la lèvre.

- … et retrouvé avec une jeune fille à moitié nue, prêt à commettre…

- Non ! – Hermione venait de céder à la colère et Drago avait brusquement relevé la tête au son de sa voix, l'apercevant au fond de la salle – Non, vous vous trompez ! C'était moi ! C'était moi qui étais avec lui, il n'a rien fait de mal !

- Mlle Granger, répliqua Percy, je crois que vous avez êtes en état de choc puisque cette scène s'est passée il n'y a pas moins d'une heure et demie.

- Non, je suis sûre de ce que je dis. Malefoy m'a emmenée loin des autres, de Zabini, que nous avons vu il y a quelques minutes d'ailleurs, et…

- Ecoutez, vous êtes en état de choc, et qui sait, toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, nous ne pouvons pas prendre en compte vos propos…

Harry et Dumbledore n'avaient pas bougé mais Hermione venait de se lever brusquement de son siège.

- Et ça alors ? dit-elle en brandissant la cape de Drago, pourquoi m'aurait-il mis cette cape sur les épaules après m'avoir trouvée ?

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais les yeux du Serpentard s'étaient mis à briller, chargés d'espoir.

Percy, qui éprouvait quand même de la sympathie envers Hermione mais qui voulait absolument garder son professionnalisme, continua d'un ton calme :

- Ecoutez, je vous propose d'aller au troisième étage, bureaux des Aurors, afin de vérifier votre état…

- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Hermione, chuchota Harry, faisons ce qu'il dit, et revenons après, peut-être que…

- Non ! Ils ne nous écouteront pas, et je ne veux pas… Elle s'interrompit, regardant le Serpentard attaché au fauteuil, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda Harry

- Le laisser retourner là-bas, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation, Dumbledore venait de se lever.

- Bien, nous allons faire ce test, bien que je sois persuadé que Mlle Granger ait toute sa tête, mais si tel est votre avis…

- Non, professeur, s'il vous plaît, je…

Mais ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte.

En sortant, Hermione lança un regard désolé à Malefoy, qui lui rendit toute la tristesse que le sien pouvait contenir.

- A la sortie, Dumbledore et Harry lui lancèrent un regard compatissant.

- Comme ils ne disaient mot, c'est elle qui prit la parole :

- Il est innocent, on ne peut pas le laisser aller là-bas !

- Je sais, Miss Granger, et je vous crois…Mais on n'y peut rien pour le moment… Ils devront refaire un procès dans quelques semaines… En attendant, nous allons nous rendre au bureau des Aurors afin de prouver que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, répondit Dumbledore.

Hermione voulu pleurer, en quittant le ministère quelques minutes plus tard, et en repassant devant la lourde porte de la salle d'audience, mais elle s'en empêcha et c'est chargée de remords qu'elle dut retourner à Poudlard.


	14. Note 2

Bonjour !

Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour le retard, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à ne plus avoir ni internet, ni le téléphone !

Un conseil : Ne prenez pas télé2 ! Les salauds ont coupé la ligne quand ils ont appris qu'on voulait reprendre belgacom parce qu'avec eux, on était chaque fois coupés au téléphone !

Du coup, avant que belgacom nous rebranche, j'ai du attendre 1 moi et demi ! ... Ce qui m'a évidemment donné le temps d'écrire plus pour cette fanfiction mais je ne vous souhaite pas d'être coupés du monde comme je l'ai été :-[

Bref, j'ai aussi deux questions à vous poser :

_- Est-ce que les Détraqueurs sont sourds ?_

_- Est-ce que les Détraqueurs sont aveugles ?_

I need answers please, sinon pas de suite :P

BizZZ


	15. Chapter 13

- Waw, jamais je n'aurais cru que Malefoy sauverais un jour Hermione !

- Moi non plus, Ron, d'ailleurs, ça me fait presque de la peine de devoir arrêter de le détester… répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Vous savez, dit Hermione qui était appuyée contre la cheminée et les avais écoutés sans rien dire jusque là, moi-même j'ai cru qu'il allait faire empirer les choses. Il est vraiment bon acteur…

Elle, ne souriait pas et regardait le feu en réfléchissant.

- Comment est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore va le faire sortir ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Aucune idée… j'espère qu'il va un peu se presser, pour une fois… Malefoy ne mérite vraiment pas de rester là-bas.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas assez de preuves… Et s'il en sortait, Tu-sais-qui ne se gênerait pas pour le tuer…

- Qui te dit que Voldemort le retrouverait ? Il pourrait se cacher… Ou rester à Poudlard.

- Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr. Même si Dumbledore est là, tu vois bien qu'ils ont finalement réussi à infiltrer l'école…

- Pas tout à fait, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été bien loin à l'intérieur… On les a repoussé assez longtemps pour que le Ministère intervienne.

- Et alors ? S'ils veulent Malefoy, ils l'auront, trancha Ron.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre… intervint Hermione. Ils voulaient Harry et ils ne l'ont pas eu…

- Enfin Hermione, est-ce que Malefoy a su échapper à Tu-sais-qui cinq fois de suite? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, ne faisant absolument pas attention au regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

- Et bien… c'est justement ce que je me demande…

Harry, tu es sûr qu'elle n'a subit aucun choc ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

- Sûr… répondit le Survivant avec un sourire. Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre…

- Ecoutez, Vous-savez-qui a été trahis aujourd'hui même par Malefoy ! Mais il avait sûrement remarqué bien avant que l'un de ses « serviteurs » ne lui était pas tout à fait fidèle…

- Tu as dit toi-même que Malefoy était bon acteur ! dit Ron.

- Ron, tu es…

- Ah non ! coupa Harry, vous n'allez pas commencer !

- Je disais donc, repris Hermione comme si de rien n'était, il l'avait remarqué avant ! Donc il a dû essayer de l'éliminer… Non ?

- Possible… murmura Harry. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé…

Il resta silencieux un instant, fixant à son tour les flammes.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Bon… et bien moi aussi dans ce cas… dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ils souhaitèrent tout deux bonne nuit à Hermione qui monta également dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle resta longtemps allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond.

Au même moment, Malefoy devait être là-bas… Dans une cellule d'Azkaban, dans le froid, entouré de Détraqueurs, …

Hermione ferma les yeux plusieurs fois mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant que lui était sûrement en très mauvaise posture.

Et puis demain, c'était Noël… Ses parents lui avaient proposé de passer les fêtes chez eux mais elle avait refusé, comme à son habitude, préférant rester avec Harry et Ron.

Mais… Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Non, ce serait trop risqué…

Elle se tourna sur le côté, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux… qu'elle rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit le tiroir en bois de la table de nuit et en sortit sa montre.

Minuit quarante. Elle se leva, entrouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête par l'ouverture pour respirer un peu d'air frais. La neige recommençait à tomber.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dormir… Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'idée… Lorsqu'elle se fut habillée d'un épais manteau, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe, elle ne voulut plus reculer.

Direction le dortoir des garçons.

L'avantage était que les filles pouvaient aller chez les garçons mais pas inversement… pensa-t-elle en souriant.

- Harry ? chuchota-t-elle une fois arrivée au pied de son lit.

Elle n'eut même pas à le secouer pour le réveiller.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, à peine endormi.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Hermione… c'est trop dangereux…

- Alors apprends-moi.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Donne-moi juste quelques trucs pour ne pas me laisser faire.

Il soupira.

- As-tu eu beaucoup de moment très heureux dans ta vie ?

- Pas mal, oui, beaucoup plus que de mauvais.

- Et les mauvais en question, sont-ils très… te font-il vraiment de la peine lorsque tu y repense ?

- Ca peut aller…

- Sûre ?

- Sûre. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Et bien, les Détraqueurs te font ressasser de mauvais souvenirs… C'est pour cela qu'il est capital de savoir te plonger dans de bons moments lorsqu'ils sont près de toi.

- Je vois…

- Mais… Hermione, tu ne peux pas y aller. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, et je ne sais même pas si c'est possible.

- Je ne te demande rien Harry. Juste ta cape d'invisibilité.

- Et l'accès à Azkaban ? Comment vas-tu faire ? Ne va pas me dire que c'est écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard…

- Non, mais bien dans « Peines réservées aux violations des décrets du code de la magie. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent mais il perdit bien vite son sourire.

- Toi, quand tu as une idée derrière la tête…

- Merci Harry, je savais que tu dirais oui, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Sur ce, elle fouilla dans la valise de son ami sans aucune gêne, prit la cape d'invisibilité et referma doucement la porte du dortoir des garçons en lui glissant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Tout ira bien…

Mais elle en fut beaucoup moins sûre une fois arrivée devant la prison d'Azkaban.

* * *

_Voilà, après beaucoup de temps, un chapitre de posté en plus ! _

_Les suivants vont arriver plus vite, il faut juste que je les relise et les corrige._

_En espérant que ça vous a plu..._

_Car0_


	16. Chapter 14

Elle aurait du se couvrir encore plus. La neige qu'elle avait vue commencer à tomber formait maintenant une véritable tempête. Elle tira sur son bonnet pour qu'il atteigne ses oreilles mais ses cheveux humides allaient lui geler le coup.

Résignée, elle enleva son couvre-chef, attacha rapidement ses cheveux indisciplinés en chignon (quelques mèches ondulées en dépassait toujours) et replaça le bonnet par-dessus, resserrant son écharpe au passage.

Après quoi, elle sortit la cape de Harry et s'enveloppa dedans.

Bien, au moins cela lui servirait de coupe vent, songea-t-elle.

Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas la voir, mais les prisonniers pouvaient très bien donner l'alerte si elle ne les libérait pas.

Elle regarda encore un instant les immenses remparts d'Azkaban et commença à paniquer.

Elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'intérieur. Dans le livre qu'elle avait lu, il y avait bien l'endroit où se trouvait Azkaban, mais… Foutu livre. Même pas capable de donner un plan détaillé ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, trop excitée par cette poussée d'adrénaline qui s'était emparée d'elle, mais puisqu'elle pouvait rejeter la faute sur quelque chose, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Bien, elle n'avait pas le plan d'Azkaban, elle ne connaissait rien de l'endroit où étaient enfermés les prisonniers, et elle ne savait pas réellement se défendre contre des Détraqueurs.

Tout allait pour le mieux ! pesta-t-elle.

Mais maintenant, elle y était…

Elle pensa un instant à Drago et cela suffit à faire avancer ses jambes jusqu'à l'entrée.

Du moins, ce qui semblait être l'entrée : un large trou entre les pierres grises qui s'élevaient à une cinquantaine de mètre au dessus d'elle.

Elle avança prudemment entre les murs mouillés et tomba justement sur un endroit auquel elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là.

Des centaines de clés étaient accrochées à l'intérieur d'un épais mur arrondi, en forme de demi cylindre.

Elle pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur, et tourna sur elle-même afin d'avoir vue d'ensemble puis murmura :

_Rememorio_.

Un faible faisceau de lumière blanche vint frapper le mur, émettant un léger flash à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une clé.

Hermione continua sa progression, angoissant de plus en plus à chaque pas et finit par trouver une allée bordée de cellules.

Elle souffla et continua d'avancer puis après avoir fait le tour de toutes les cellules sans y trouver trace de Malefoy, elle emprunta l'escalier en pierre.

Si les étages montaient aussi haut que les remparts, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir fini sa recherche. Monter ces escaliers était épuisant, elle avait les mains et les pieds gelés, et elle devait lutter pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas.

Le désespoir commençait à la gagner. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle le cherchait, mais observer chaque cellule la fatiguait, sans parler du fait qu'elle devait sans cesse se concentrer sur quelques bons souvenirs à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueurs gardait l'entrée de l'une d'elles. Elle regardait difficilement une énième fois par le minuscule trou au milieu d'un des murs épais des cellules quand elle le reconnut soudain.

* * *

_Et encore un... Suspens, pas suspens ? Réaliste, ou pas du tout :S _

_C'est assez dur d'inventer Azkaban..._

_Si vous pouviez donner votre avis... Merci ;)_

_Car0_


	17. Chapter 15

Il était plus ou moins repérable dans la nuit, ses cheveux blonds contrastaient avec la noirceur d'Azkaban.

Elle s'approcha de lui, évitant le contact avec les Détraqueurs mais les sentant envahir ses pensées. Elle tenta de se recentrer sur des souvenirs plus heureux et regarda Malefoy à travers les barreaux. Elle ne savait pas s'il dormait. Elle ne voyait pas son visage car il était baissé vers le sol et quelques mèches blondes le cachaient. Il était complètement affalé dans un coin de la cellule et son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Il était si pâle que cela fit peur à la jeune fille, qui se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette pour la pointer vers la serrure. Mais elle fut secouée d'un violent choc lorsque le bout de celle-ci toucha le métal.

La cape d'invisibilité tomba à terre, laissant la jeune fille à découvert.

Le bruit du contact avait réveillé Malefoy et il la fixait maintenant d'un regard vide, les yeux écarquillés.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? dit-il tout bas.

- A ton avis ? répondit-elle, agacée.

- Laisse-moi… - Il respira difficilement - … crever en paix.

- Pas question.

- Granger, ne soit pas stupide…

Sa voix était affaiblie et elle remarqua avec pitié qu'il forçait sur celle-ci pour parler.

- C'est toi qui es stupide Malefoy.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas… Les barreaux… ils sont…

_- Revelatum._

Un halo bleu apparut autour des barres de métal.

Refusant de laisser voir au garçon qu'elle était maintenant totalement perdue, elle fixa un instant les barreaux, réfléchissant au sort qui les rendait intouchables.

- Granger, croyais-tu qu'il suffisait d'avoir la clé et de passer devant des Détraqueurs ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne l'avait pas cru, non, elle l'avait juste espéré.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Drago secoua la tête et serra les dents.

- Vas-t'en. Laisse-moi. Je…

Elle le vit baisser le regard vers le sol.

Lorsqu'il le releva, ses yeux étaient humides.

- De toute façon, que je crève ici ou autre part… J'ai bousillé ma vie, ne fait pas de même pour la tienne. Va-t'en.

- Non… Je vais te sortir d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas me sortir d'ici ! cria-t-il, la voix brisée. Laisse-moi ! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience.

Hermione le regarda. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago laisser échapper ses émotions.

Le froid l'enveloppait de plus en plus et se sentit soudain désespérément triste. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Elle était proche du but, il n'y avait que ces stupides barreaux qui…

Elle sentit un souffle glacial dans son dos et se retourna, paniquée.

Trois Détraqueurs se tenaient là, juste derrière elle, cherchant aveuglément l'endroit exact ou elle se trouvait.

- Vas-t-en ! tenta de crier Drago. Tu ne mérites pas ça ! Dégage ! Granger, par pitié, fou le camp !

- Non ! cria-t-elle à son tour, Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu m'as sauvée, je te rends la pareille ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Putains de Gryffondors… Vous faites chier avec vos petits principes bien honnêtes… cracha-t-il.

- Drago, arrête de t'essouffler pour rien, je te sort d'ici, point barre, dit-elle calmement.

Il était profondément touché de l'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois mais il continuait à la dissuader de l'aider.

Décidée, elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur les barreaux mais fut vivement rejetée en arrière, à quelques centimètres des Détraqueurs.

- Ecoute-moi. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi, c'est clair ? Alors tu vas m'aider. Le charme du Bouclier, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas les lèvres.

- Drago, dit-elle doucement, je vais finir par rester ici sous le coup du désespoir et ils me retrouveront à un moment ou à un autre, cape d'invisibilité ou pas.

Il releva aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je vais essayer de jeter un sort qui contrera légèrement la magie des barreaux… Et tu vas essayer de passer au même moment… protégé par le Charme du Bouclier.

- Je sais à peine me lever, murmura-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

- Donne tout ce que tu as s'il te plaît…

Elle fit apparaître l'une des clés que sa baguette avait mémorisée et dit :

- A trois… Un… Deux… Trois !

D'un coup sec, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure, lança un sort de rétrécissement aux barreaux puis leur administra un contre sort non spécifique, ne connaissant pas la vraie nature de la magie qui les entourait. Drago venait de se lever avec difficulté et cria un faible :

_- Protégo ! _

Il tenta de passer entre deux barreaux mais son charme n'était pas assez puissant et il était repoussé vers l'arrière.

- Sers ta main sur l'avant de ta baguette ! lui cria-t-elle pendant qu'elle peinant à maintenir la puissance de son contre sort.

Il s'exécuta, utilisant ses dernières forces et la puissance de son sort sembla doubler.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour avancer d'un grand pas entre les barreaux et tomba en avant.

Il était sortit. Il était là, presque évanoui sur ses genoux mais il était sortit.

* * *

- D'où sais-tu qu'il faut serrer la main sur l'avant de la baguette pour améliorer l'effet de ce sort ? lui souffla-t-il.

- Harry, répondit-elle.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il lui adressa avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Mais un râle terrifiant vint lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire.

_

* * *

_

_Verdict ?_

_Tous les auteurs disent ça, mais c'est pas pour rien : laissez des reviews car ça donne envie de continuer._

_Car0_


	18. Chapter 16

_Mais un râle terrifiant vint lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire._

- Drago… lève-toi s'il te plaît, dit-elle, angoissée.

Il ne réagissait plus. Elle lui secoua les épaules et sentit que sa peau était glacée quand elle passa la main sur son front.

Paniquée, elle se releva, souleva l'un des bras du jeune homme qu'elle mit autour de ses propres épaules et s'entoura avec lui dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Cela leur serait utile à la sortie, pensa-t-elle.

Mais y parviendraient-ils seulement, à la sortie ?

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, se concentra sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait de l'avoir tiré de sa cellule et se mit à marcher aussi vite que lui permettait le poids du jeune homme.

Elle refit tout le chemin inverse, paniquée par l'éventuelle poursuite des Détraqueurs, longeant les allées de graviers et descendant prudemment les marches des interminables escaliers.

Pourtant presque arrivée à la sortie, essoufflée et tenaillée par la fatigue et le froid, elle trébucha, tenta de se rattraper mais s'effondra dans la neige.

A genoux, trempée, Drago toujours inconscient près d'elle, elle commença à pleurer.

Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était à bout de force et elle avait peur pour lui…et pour elle.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsque des Détraqueurs approchèrent.

Elle tira Drago contre elle, resserrant la cape autour d'eux, et repassa le bras du jeune homme autour de son cou pour le soulever.

Elle tenta de se redresser, une fois, deux fois, sans y parvenir.

Mais en se débattant désespérément dans la neige, le corps inconscient du Serpentard serré contre le sien, la tête inerte de celui-ci finit par se caller au creux de son épaule.

Les lèvres glacées du jeune homme vinrent accidentellement frôler son cou.

Elle frissonna et regarda son visage inconscient, crispé, fatigué, plus pâle que jamais.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était vrai. Mais à quoi aurait servi tout cela si elle abandonnait maintenant ?

Hermione força tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, se releva et se mit à courir.

Du moins, à marcher très rapidement pour quelqu'un qui portait plus que son propre poids.

Et elle parvint à la sortie. Souriant de soulagement à travers ses larmes, elle commença à marcher et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle se maudit mentalement.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle même pas pensé ?!

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur le garçon.

Elle fit ainsi tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Dans le train, elle s'efforça de frictionner Drago du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui lança un sort de réchauffement, mais en vain. Il restait toujours inconscient.

Une vieille sorcière qui passait devant son compartiment lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide et Hermione lui offrit un sourire gêné en lui expliquant que « son ami était juste très fatigué ». Il était trois heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent et elle contacta sa mère depuis une cabine téléphonique. Celle-ci s'offusqua de l'heure à laquelle sa fille l'appelait mais arriva en voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mon dieu ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

- S'il te plaît maman, on doit absolument le loger chez nous, il…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça… As-tu vu dans quel état est ce garçon ?! Il…

- Il n'y a pas une couverture dans le coffre ? coupa la jeune fille.

- Attends une seconde, je regarde tout de suite… Installe-le à l'arrière.

Hermione s'assit sur la banquette et posa la tête de Drago sur ses genoux.

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça aussi, lui dit sa mère en lui tendant la couverture et un coussin.

- Merci…

Elle souleva délicatement le cou de son protégé, glissa l'oreiller en dessous et recouvrit son corps de la couverture.

- Pauvre garçon, la veille de Noël…

Hermione sourit. Toute cette panique lui avait fait oublier quel jour on était.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi tu as changé d'avis et pourquoi arrives-tu à cette heure ? reprit sa mère, avec léger sourire, qu'Hermione ne vit pas, trop occupée à installer Malefoy

- Oh… désolée, je…

- Ce n'est rien, tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard, coupa Mme Granger avec douceur.

Le chemin était long jusqu'à chez eux.

Comme le jeune homme frissonnait toujours malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de le réchauffer, Hermione finit par le tirer contre elle et s'enveloppa avec lui dans la couverture.

S'assurant que sa mère ne la regardait pas dans le rétroviseur, elle posa un léger baiser sur le front du garçon puis s'endormit, trop épuisée pour rester éveillée.

* * *

_Voilà, moins de temps entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle publication, j'fais des progrès non ? ;)_

_... Est-ce que j'dois rappeler que j'aime bien les reviews ? _

_Car0_


	19. Chapter 17

- On est arrivée ma chérie, lui murmura sa mère.

Hermione se réveilla doucement et frotta ses yeux d'un revers de main.

Il lui fallut une demi seconde pour réaliser où elle était et trois pour comprendre pourquoi un jeune homme blond était callé contre elle sous une couverture.

- Il va mieux ? demanda Mrs Granger.

- Je ne sais pas… Il ne tremble plus, c'est déjà ça…

Sa mère sourit.

- Je vais mettre un matelas dans ta chambre, tu arriveras à le porter jusque là ?

- Oui, ça ira, répondit Hermione en songeant qu'elle l'avait tiré sur un kilomètre au milieu de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, sa mère était affairée à mettre des draps propres sur le matelas qu'elle avait posé à terre.

- Laisse maman, je m'en occupe.

Mrs Granger n'insista pas et quitta la chambre de sa fille.

Celle-ci coucha tant bien que mal le blond sur le matelas et fouilla dans une armoire pour en sortir un oreiller et une grosse couverture.

Elle borda son protégé et, après un mouvement d'hésitation, caressa doucement son front. Maintenant, tout irait mieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite mais ne s'en formalisait pas.

Drago allait sûrement se réveiller dans une heure ou deux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle se blottit sous ses draps et se tourna sur le côté en s'appuyant sur un coude pour observer le jeune homme qui dormait. Et elle finit par s'endormir elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'après-midi était sûrement déjà commencée.

Elle se releva brusquement, espérant que le garçon s'était réveillé mais il était toujours profondément endormi.

Elle s'écarta des couvertures, se leva et s'assit près de son matelas.

Il était réellement attendrissant quand il dormait.

Il avait un air vulnérable qui le rendait adorable. Ses mèches blondes étaient en bataille et l'une de ses mains venait toucher le bord de son front.

Elle passa son doigt dans sa paume et sursauta lorsqu'il referma la main dessus, par réflexe sans doute. Elle sourit, cette attitude lui rappelait celle de ses nombreux petits cousins qu'elle avait été voir à la clinique après leur naissance.

Après avoir retiré délicatement son doigt de l'étreinte de sa main, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers sa garde robe pour en sortir des vêtements qu'elle posa sur le lit.

Elle se déshabilla pour enfiler un jean propre et un simple t-shirt blanc plus ou moins cintré puis rougit violemment quand elle se retourna à nouveau pour observer Drago.

Il avait les yeux péniblement entrouverts mais était réveillé.

- Salut… murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et voulut se redresser mais retomba brusquement sur le matelas avec une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle se précipita près de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- C'est... ma hanche, j'ai…

Hermione souleva délicatement le t-shirt du garçon et poussa une exclamation d'horreur en apercevant la plaie profonde percée dans sa hanche.

La blessure avait déjà cicatrisé mais ce n'était pas joli à voir.

- J'arrive, lui dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Elle revint avec la trousse de secours de sa mère et un gant de toilette humide.

Elle l'aida à enlever son t-shirt et entreprit de nettoyer le sang sec sans trop le faire souffrir puis désinfecta sa plaie.

- Tu en as une comme ça toutes les semaines ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton inquiet qu'elle aurait voulu rendre sarcastique.

- Non, je… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez moi, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Il eut un sourire. Un vrai sourire, elle était presque sûre d'y lire la reconnaissance.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Comment as-tu été blessé ? demanda-t-elle, appréhendant la réponse.

Il soupira.

- C'est _lui _qui t'a fait ça ? continua-t-elle, décidée à savoir.

- Oui, répondit-il, visiblement mécontent d'aborder le sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il savait que je n'était pas entièrement de son côté.

- Pas « entièrement » ?

- Oui, je… je ne sais pas… enfin, tu vois…

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

Elle n'aimait pas le harceler mais elle voulait comprendre.

- Tu n'as jamais réussi à quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- A tuer.

Ses beaux yeux gris étaient maintenant inondés de larmes retenues.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion maternelle, Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je… je suis désolée.

- Ne…

- Je sais que je ne cherche pas très loin pour trouver une réponse comme ça… s'excusa-t-elle.

Visiblement gêné, il se dégagea de son étreinte, se rassit sur le matelas, poussa un soupir puis enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu ne mérites rien de tout ça, tu sais, reprit timidement Hermione, gênée elle aussi de ce contact inhabituel avec Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai suivis bêtement l'exemple de mon père, sans avoir assez de personnalité pour décider moi-même de ma vie, et voilà où ça m'a mené, dit-il dans ses mains, avec un ton qu'il voulait agressif.

- Drago, tu…

Elle s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement quand il dégagea son visage de ses mains pour la fixer à nouveau d'un regard perçant. Elle baissa les yeux et reprit d'une traite :

- Tu n'es pas sans personnalité, d'accord ? Tu as suivit la voie de ton père, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout…Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu… continuer. Tu aurais pu me laisser avec eux et…

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait, hein ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non… Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps… Tu es arrivé avant… dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. J'avoue que j'ai cru que tu allais empirer les choses…

- C'était le but… Enfin je veux dire, si tu ne le croyais pas, eux ne le croiraient pas non plus.

- Je pense que… Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et Hermione se força à soutenir son regard.

- Je… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, cassant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oh… Oui, je veux bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Peu importe, répondit-il en la fixant toujours.

- D'accord… Je… Je reviens… dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

_J'ai des examens dans une semaine... Prochain chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël..._

_BiZ_

_Car0_


	20. Chapter 18

Drago eu un petit soupir.

Il devait se reprendre, il était tout de même un…

Ce nom pourtant si habituel ne lui procurait plus aucune sensation de fierté.

Sa place n'était pas ici. D'abord parce qu'il était un Malefoy, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dépendre de Granger et de sa famille et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les mettre en danger. Il ne pensait pas cela par sympathie, non, c'était juste une question de principe…

Il se leva et arpenta la chambre, tantôt amusé en lisant des notes ou des rappels qu'Hermione avait laissés traîner, tantôt amer en trouvant une photo d'elle, de Harry et de Ron côte à côte et souriant à pleines dents.

Il regardait encore cette photo lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce.

Il la reposa brutalement, peut-être un peu trop car Hermione lui tendit timidement sa tasse avant de se diriger vers l'endroit exact où il avait reposé la photo.

Elle eut un demi-sourire en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu nous détestes vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne te déteste pas…

- Je parlais aussi de Harry et Ron…

Il fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Weasley. Quant à Potter, il semblerait que c'est plutôt le destin qui nous a obligés à nous détester…

- Mais maintenant que tu t'es opposé à ton destin tout tracé, tu pourras peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas… S'il me soigne et me caresse le front de la même façon que toi, c'est possible…, lâcha-t-il d'un ton naturel.

Les joues de la jeune fille passèrent immédiatement du rose pâle au rouge vif.

- Je… je voulais juste… tu avais l'air… enfin… C'est une question de principe et je…

Drago retint un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, oui, je comprends… coupa-t-il malgré lui (c'était si amusant de la voir se justifier).

- Bon, je… euh… tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non, merci… Ou peut-être…

- Oui ? dit-elle, l'encourageant à continuer.

_Si tu pouvais me caresser le front, les cheveux, et… plutôt le corps tout entier, ça serait vraiment…_

- Hum non, ça va, se reprit-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, intriguée par son changement d'avis si soudain, puis soudain, avec un petit sourire, elle dit :

- Au fait… joyeux Noël

- Oh… j'avais complètement oublié…

- Tu as faim ?

- Non… ça va, je…

- Ma mère a sûrement cuisiné beaucoup trop pour deux…

- Et ton père ?

- Au travail.

- A Noël ?

- Oui, problème avec je ne sais quel patient... Il revient ce soir, mais juste après le repas...

- Oh… dans ce cas… j'ai un peu faim…

- Un peu ?

- Mmh…Beaucoup ?

Elle sourit et eut un bref mouvement d'hésitation avant de le tirer hors de la chambre.

* * *

Le dîner fut ponctué de nombreux moments de gêne pour Hermione.

Elle était franchement intéressée par les réponses que Drago donnaient aux nombreuses questions de sa mère sur ses habitudes, ses loisirs et ses goûts. Mais elle était aussi extrêmement gênée lorsqu'elle devait démentir le statut de « couple » entre eux dans lequel sa mère se complaisait à lui poser des questions.

- Quand vous êtes vous rencontré ? leur demanda-t-elle au milieu du repas.

- Oh… Et bien en fait, je connais Hermione depuis très longtemps… répondit Drago, en lui lançant un sourire.

Mrs Granger était tellement attendrie devant le spectacle que sa fille aurait voulu se glisser sous la table.

Drago et moi sommes amis depuis peu, dit-elle d'une petite voix pour rectifier le tir.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai toujours adoré la taquiner auparavant, continua le jeune homme, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vous auriez du faire attention, Drago, ma fille n'aime habituellement pas les taquineries…, dit Mrs Granger, avec un petit sourire.

- Ca, je l'ai bien remarqué…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Malefoy était-il aussi aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était en train d'afficher un récit presque trop romantique à sa mère ou le faisait-il exprès ?

- Au fait, Hermione, je suis désolée, j'ai envoyé ton cadeau à Poudlard… Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis… reprit Mrs Granger.

- Oh… ce n'est pas grave, je l'ouvrirai à mon retour, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Quant à vous Drago, j'espère que ma fille a pensé à apporter le vôtre ici… continua sa mère avec un coup d'œil appuyé à la jeune fille.

- Oh… euh…je n'ai pas… j'ai… oublié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau… dit Malefoy.

Hermione lui adressa une grimace de gêne mêlée de reconnaissance.

- …passer Noël avec votre fille me suffit amplement…

Elle failli s'étrangler avec sa fourchette et voulu replonger sous la table.

* * *

_Voilà... petit chapitre je l'accorde... Pas très motivée pour écrire ces derniers temps... Donc, si vous avez le temps de cliquer sur : S**ubmit Review**, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_Car0_


	21. Chapter 19

A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent dans sa chambre et Drago s'allongea sur le matelas, regardant le plafond pendant qu'Hermione fermait les rideaux et allumait la lampe.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse de sa chambre l'avait toujours mise à l'aise.

Mais ce soir, avec lui, elle était plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et observa le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées.

Il pivota sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude pour la regarder aussi.

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais il continua à la fixer longuement et elle ne put contenir sa gêne longtemps.

- Je vais… prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle.

- Ok, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Tu veux en prendre une aussi ? Enfin je veux dire, après… Après moi… balbutia-t-elle.

Drago réprima un sourire et effaça immédiatement l'image de lui et de la jeune fille ensemble sous la douche.

- Oui… j'attendrai que tu ais fini…

Elle rougit et sortit de la chambre d'un pas pressé. 

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait une robe de nuit en coton bleu qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la douche et autres avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il n'avait rien écouté, trop occupé à observer ses longues jambes et sa silhouette élancée et cela lui valut une brûlure sur le bras gauche et un cri au contact de l'eau glacée deux secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de prendre sa douche, il se rhabilla et retourna dans la chambre, assez mal à l'aise dans cet maison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Hermione était déjà dans son lit, appuyée sur un oreiller, un gros manuel scolaire ouvert sur ses genoux.

Il eut un bref mouvement d'hésitation, puis enleva son pantalon, sa chemise, et se glissa vite sous ses draps.

Hermione, qui avait maintenant relu 12 fois la même ligne, replongea obstinément son regard dans son bouquin, refusant intérieurement de laisser aller ses pensées au boxer noir et au torse musclé qu'elle venait d'entr'apercevoir.

Un silence s'installa et se fut elle qui le brisa :

- Tantôt, au dîner, tu le faisais exprès [Nda : Je suis belge mais puisqu'il risque d'y avoir plus de Français que de Belges qui lisent, je ne mets pas « souper » ;)

Il eut un sourire faussement angélique.

- De quoi ?

- De faire croire à ma mère que nous avions vécu une histoire incroyablement romantique digne d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Possible.

- Pardon ? dit-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer une occasion de te rendre plus rouge que la nappe…

- Espèce de…

Elle prit son oreiller et lui jeta violemment à la figure. Ce geste lui paraissait tellement gamin mais en même temps tellement naturel.

Il ne put se retenir de rire et au lieu de se prendre au jeu et de le lui renvoyer, il le glissa sous son dos et s'appuya dessus.

- Merci, dit-il d'un ton faussement calme, c'est beaucoup plus confortable comme ça.

Hermione leva les sourcils.

- Rends-moi cet oreiller Malefoy.

- Pas question, Granger.

- Rends-moi cet oreiller, répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

A sa plus grande joie, il la vit sortir de son lit et se précipiter à genoux près de son matelas.

- Rends-moi ça, soupira-t-elle en tirant sur l'oreiller coincé dans son dos.

Il sourit et la laissa tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse finalement à dégager son bien.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser gagner comme cela.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, son oreiller à la main, il tira brusquement dessus et attira le coussin vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber avec.

- Malefoy, tu es vraiment…

La jeune fille interrompit sa phrase en remarquant les quelques centimètres qui ne séparaient plus leurs visages.

Il était couché, elle aussi. Lui sur le dos, elle sur le ventre. Plus précisément sur son ventre.

Et encore plus précisément sur ses muscles abdominaux particulièrement bien dessinés qu'elle sentait parfaitement en dessous d'elle.

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, les commandes de son cerveau lui parurent beaucoup plus lointaines…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres. Etait-ce une impression ou celles-ci se rapprochaient-elles des siennes ?

Et soudain tout redevint clair. Elle était couchée sur Drago Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle commencait à beaucoup apprécier mais aussi le Serpentard détesté auparavant.

Complètement perdue, elle recula brusquement son visage du sien et tenta de se relever mais sa main frôla son torse nu terriblement bien tracé.

Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Et lui aussi, puisque le contact avec sa peau était brûlant.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et lança d'un air dégagé :

- Vraiment quoi ?

_Vraiment exaspérant… Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy…_

- Exaspérant.

- Hum… Là, tu me vexe horriblement, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Ton oreiller… reprit-il au bout d'un moment, en lui tendant.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, récupéra le coussin et se releva le plus vite possible pour ne pas sentir une fois de plus l'une ou l'autre partie de son corps sous elle.

- Je suis crevée.

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

- Alors bonne nuit… répondit-il.

Merde, elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, elle avait juste voulu cacher la gêne qui la gagnait. Abandonnait-il donc si vite ? Pfff, mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Abandonner quoi ? Il n'avait rien commencé ! Il n'y pensait même pas, lui, et il n'en avait même rien à faire puisqu'il venait de couper court à toute conversation. Décue, et honteuse de l'être, elle répondit simplement :

- Bonne nuit...

Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui.

Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis se retourna avec une forte envie de voir le jeune homme dormir.

Mais il ne dormait pas. Il avait sans doute fixé son dos pendant ce temps et plantait maintenant ses yeux dans les siens.

Malgré la pénombre de la pièce et les trois mètres qui les séparaient, il remarqua qu'elle rougissait. Il se toisèrent encore longtemps et se fut elle qui craqua la première.

Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis finit par laisser ses paupières se fermer.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air moqueur, mais attendri à la fois.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille sage, roulée en boule, la couette remontée jusqu'à ses joues.

Après quelques minutes passées à la regarder, il s'endormit lui aussi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà... J'ai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude pour le chapitre précédent et j'avoue que cela m'a plutôt motivée... :)_

_Donc continuez, ça ne me dérange pas du touuut ;)_

_Ne soyez pas radins, ça prend à peine une minute, mais ça fait plaisir... Ou ça fait progresser. _

_En espérant que cela ne fait pas trop "gnan gnan", c'est toujours le plus dur dans les fictions Drago-Hermione._

_A la prochaine ;)_

_Car0_


	22. Chapter 20

Le lendemain, Hermione trouva une chouette blanche perchée sur son appui de fenêtre.

Elle eut un petit sourire et caressa tranquillement la tête de l'oiseau avant de détacher la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

_Salut Hermione,_

_Je dois t'avouer que je suis bouche bée d'avoir appris par Dumbledore (désolé, j'étais trop nerveux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler de mes craintes) que tu es non seulement en vie, mais que tu héberges aussi Malefoy pour le moment._

_Je ne te demandes pas comment il va, ce serait trop espérer de moi, mais je reconnais qu'il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça… _

_Que comptes-tu faire ? Le ministère est à sa recherche et la Gazette du Sorcier a publié un article à propos de son évasion si discrète… Je ne veux pas que cela te cause des ennuis. Il ne va pas pouvoir rester caché éternellement. Il faut demander une seconde audience, ou quelque chose dans le genre. _

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Comment ont réagis tes parents en le voyant chez toi ?_

_J'espère que tu le supportes, et ne le laisse surtout pas profiter de toi, tu lui as sauvé la vie, c'est déjà bien assez. _

_Je te remets le salut de Ron, il n'aime pas écrire, tu le sais bien… _

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Harry_

Au cours de sa lecture, le sourire d'Hermione s'était élargi, mais elle se mordit la lèvre après avoir relu cette phrase si angoissante : « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

- Hermione ?

Elle s'empressa de cacher la lettre dans son dos et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Hermione, _Drago_ ?

- La porte est ouverte… Tes parents pourraient trouver ça bizarre, non ?

Elle s'empêcha de paraître trop déçue. Pourquoi s'en sortait-il aussi facilement ?

- Oh… euh… peut-être, oui… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Savoir ce que raconte cette lettre… répondit-il en toisant le dos d'Hermione, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de voir à travers.

- En quoi cela t'intéresserait ? Et qui te dit qu'elle raconte quelque chose de particulier ?

- Elle vient de Potter, non ?

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- La chouette blanche… Potter… facile à deviner… expliqua-t-il.

- Oh… oui elle vient de lui. Il veut juste… savoir comment je vais.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil et elle soupira, voyant que cela ne prendrait pas sur lui.

- Le ministère est à ta recherche.

- Mmh…

- Tu… Harry dit qu'on devrait peut-être demander une seconde audience…

- Je ne crois pas que cela servira à quelque chose.

- Mais…

- Pfff, t'es trop naïve Granger, crois-tu vraiment que justice est toujours faite ?

- Je…

Elle ne sut que répondre. Son ton agressif l'avait refroidie et elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton cinglant :

- Si on se bat, oui… Mais je suppose que chez ces lâches de Serpentards, on ne vous apprend rien…

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réplique sur le même ton, à ce qu'il s'énerve, mais il n'en fit rien.

- On nous apprend seulement à ne pas trop espérer pour les causes perdues…

Puis il quitta la pièce, avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter le moindre mot.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent ne se passèrent pas très bien pour Hermione. Elle ne fit que se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une réponse à la question si simple et pourtant si compliquée d'Harry.

_Que comptes-tu faire ?_

Les mots passaient et repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle était profondément frustrée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre.

De plus, Malefoy n'arrangeait rien à sa frustration. De la journée, ils ne s'adressèrent la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle n'aurait même pas su deviner ce qui hantait ses pensées, ni même si il pensait réellement à quelque chose ou si lui aussi cherchait une solution. Son visage était totalement neutre et inexpressif, sauf lorsque Monsieur ou Madame Granger lui posaient des questions sur lui, ses habitudes, ses loisirs, et autres. Là, il avait un air décontracté, affichait un léger sourire et y répondait poliment.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, un simple « Bonne nuit » fut d'usage, et chacun se tourna dos à l'autre et ferma les yeux aussitôt.  
Hermione se tourna et se retourna sous ses draps, ruminant ses pensées tandis qu'à 2m d'elle, Malefoy ne faisait déjà plus aucun bruit, sans doute endormi.

Plus qu'agacée, elle finit par essayer de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et se força à ne plus bouger et à se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle finit par somnoler mais rouvrit aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'un laps de temps plus tard (elle ne savait combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées), un froissement de draps l'intrigua.

Malefoy se levait. Elle en était presque sûre. Elle n'entendit pas le plancher craquer sous ses pas mais distingua clairement la porte grincer lorsqu'il sortir de la pièce.

Elle inspira puis expira longuement. Bien.

Malefoy allait sûrement… à la toilette. Oui, ça devait être ça. Pourquoi irait-il autre part ? Et surtout où pouvait-il aller d'autre ?

* * *

_Un chapitre de plus... Le prochain mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps, je ne sais pas... J'ai l'inspiration mais pas les mots, désolée ;) On verra bien si ça me revient... En attendant... Review :P_

_Car0_


	23. Chapter 21

Elle resta longtemps immobile, guettant le moindre bruit et se retourna dans son lit pour regarder les chiffres lumineux de son réveil.

Une minute qu'il était partit…

Deux minutes…

Trois…

Quatre…

Cinq minutes.

Bon, cinq minutes ce n'était rien. Peut-être qu'il… se lavait les mains.

Ou… se regardait dans le miroir. Malefoy devait être très narcissique. Sûrement.

Huit minutes…

Dix minutes…

Douze…

Un quart d'heure. Hermione repoussa sa couverture.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre autant de temps… Légèrement tremblante, elle poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre qui émit à nouveau un léger grincement puis elle sortit dans le couloir.

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec et alluma la lumière presque aussitôt. Personne.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapide. Il était à la toilette. Si, c'était sûr. Ou pourrait-t-il être d'autre de toute façon ? C'était ridicule.

Elle fit quelque pas jusqu'au fond du couloir puis toqua timidement à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement. Personne.

Surtout ne pas paniquer. C'était stupide. Il se foutait d'elle, c'était tout simplement ça. Il avait du remarquer qu'elle ne dormait pas et le faisait exprès. Il allait surgir là, maintenant, derrière elle, la faire sursauter de peur, lui enlacer la taille et lui souffler un « Alors Granger ? A ma recherche ? Aucune inquiétude à avoir, je ne partirai pas, je ne peux pas me passer de toi… »

… D'accord, peut-être pas.

Par contre il pouvait dire d'un ton sarcastique « Alors Granger ? Encore à me trousses ? Tu es un véritable petit chien dis-moi… »

Si, c'était tout à fait lui.

Il allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre, elle allait hurler de frayeur mais au moins, il serait là.

En attendant il ne se décidait toujours pas à sortir de sa cachette.

Elle décida de descendre. Il avait peut-être tout simplement faim, après tout. Il était partit se chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. On ne peut plus logique.

Les escaliers grincèrent légèrement sous ses pas et arrivée en bas, elle se força à contrôler sa respiration. Il n'y avait personne à la cuisine. Elle voyait la porte entrebâillée à l'autre bout du couloir, et aucune lumière ne semblait provenir de la pièce.

Elle avança doucement, prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit, ouvrit délicatement la porte, une fois de plus, et s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Personne.

Elle pris une pomme dans la corbeille posée sur la table et mordit dedans à belle dents. Son ventre criait famine depuis qu'elle s'était levée mais elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, bien trop préoccupée par Malefoy qui avait quitté ses draps. Elle se força à s'asseoir et à réfléchir tout en mangeant sa pomme. Il n'était pas là. Il y avait donc deux possibilités : soit il se cachait, mais c'était un peu trop simple et stupide pour y penser réellement, soit il était parti elle ne savait où pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être une idée… L'ambiance entre eux était légèrement tendue, donc il avait voulu partir. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy. Avait-il rejoint les Mangemorts ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Elle hésita à abandonner le trognon de sa pomme sur sa table mais connaissant sa mère qui était assez maniaque et stricte, elle préféra le mettre à la poubelle sans trop faire claquer le couvercle pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Donc… il n'était plus là. Inspiration... Expiration. Elle décida de faire le tour de toutes les autres pièces de la maison pour en être sûre.

Personne dans la salle à manger, personne dans le salon… Dans le salon. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon. Elle était passée en coup de vent et ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne brusquement sur son passage. Le mouvement attira son regard vers… de grands yeux bleus-gris qui la fixaient sans aucune expression.

* * *

_Ca parait très court parce qu'il ne se passe absolument rien à part le stress (sauf si je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire hésiter un petit peu) et la réflexion._

_Prochain le chapitre le plus tôt possible, j'ai l'inspiration mais pas les mots, encore et toujours :[_

_Car0_


	24. Chapter 22

_Le mouvement attira son regard vers… de grands yeux bleus-gris qui la fixaient sans aucune expression._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucune remarque appropriée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle détourna les yeux, les replongea à nouveau dans ceux de Malefoy et ce fut lui qui la devança :

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il avec une grimace.

Elle eut un petit sourire crispé et répondit simplement :

- Moi non plus…

Il était assis devant la cheminée, coudes sur les genoux, et fixait simplement les braises qui crépitaient encore.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et fixa son regard sur les flammes en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Elle opta pour la franchise.

- J'ai cru que tu allais partir…

Malefoy eut un rire nerveux.

- Il faudrait déjà que je sache où aller…

Elle aurait voulu qu'il réponde autre chose. Qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller, qu'il préférait rester, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore…

- Je crois aussi… Enfin, il trouvera sûrement un moyen de…

- Ouais.

Silence. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder mais ses yeux restaient braqués sur le feu. Harry et Ron lui manquaient un peu. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps à Poudlard pour Noël avec eux.

- Peut-être que si on rentrait à Poudlard demain…

- Je ne peux pas rentrer à Poudlard.

- Mais… si tu parles à Dumbledore, il…

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, mais si je rentre à Poudlard, je vais avoir des problèmes avec ma maison pour les avoir trahis et avec le reste de l'école pour être… _des leurs_…

- Personne ne sait que tu as « retourné ta veste » chez les Serpentards… et le reste de l'école ne t'a sûrement pas reconnu dans la bataille…

Il ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux et réfléchit.

Non, on ne l'avait pas reconnu dans la bataille puisqu'il n'y était pas. Il était…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… quoi ?

- Tu avais une tête… bizarre. Ca va ?

- Mm-mm…

Elle n'insista pas, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien. Malefoy était toujours Malefoy. Alors elle regarda aussi les braises rouges du feu qui commençaient à s'éteindre.

Et puis, ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, ni parce qu'elle l'avait délivré d'Azkaban que leur relation avait changé. Ils ne se détestaient plus mais ils n'étaient pas… Peut-être amis ? Oui, ils étaient peut-être amis. Mais sûrement pas au point de se confier l'un à l'autre ni de… Sa respiration se bloqua. Le bras de Malefoy avait frôlé le sien. Accidentellement bien entendu. Ils étaient côte à côte, chacun entourait ses genoux de ses bras et c'était donc tout à fait normal que le coude du jeune homme frôle accidentellement le sien. Elle retint à nouveau son souffle. Le bras du garçon était maintenant collé au sien. C'était ridicule, quoi de plus normal, il… Son bras bougeait tout doucement contre le sien. Elle tenta de regarder Drago sans tourner la tête afin de voir son expression mais il regardait toujours le feu.

Etait-ce vraiment un hasard ou le faisait-il exprès ?

Elle fit glisser son bras contre le sien, juste pour voir sa réaction, et se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Il ne réagirait pas, pensa-t-elle, il…

Mais elle sentit de nouveau un léger frottement entre leurs deux bras.

Bien. Calme.

Elle ne bougea plus pendant un instant, inspira, expira, inspira, exp...

Seigneur, il lui caressait la hanche. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas folle, il bougeait discrètement les doigts et… Et ceux-ci étaient maintenant sur son ventre.

Hermione n'osait plus respirer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas à être là, près de lui, dans la faible lumière et la douce chaleur des braises. Enfin, elle… peu importe.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Son cerveau n'était maintenant connecté que sur les gestes et les sensations amenées par cette simple caresse exercée par le jeune homme, du bout des doigts.

Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tendit la main vers Drago, discrètement, lentement, et glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt.

Puis tout se déroula très vite.

Il agrippa sa taille et la plaqua contre lui.

Il caressa ses hanches, son dos, la laissa remonter son t-shirt et passer timidement les doigts sur son torse.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, au creux de l'épaule, elle passa les mains derrière son dos pour le rapprocher d'elle et… se stoppa net à la sensation des plaies sous ses doigts.

- Malefoy…

Il tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et la colla encore plus contre lui, la suppliant mentalement de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle le repoussa doucement et le fixa un instant, à genoux devant lui. Il détourna le regard. Elle était vraiment mignonne, et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus car il voulait être en colère contre elle, là, maintenant. Elle le contourna, toujours sur ses genoux, et se posta derrière lui et remonta à nouveau son T-shirt.

- Ca n'a pas cicatrisé correctement…

Il ne répondit rien.

Alors, tout doucement, elle caressa ses plaies.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, planta ses yeux dans les siens, fixa ses lèvres et…

Se redressa. Se redressa, se releva, et dit doucement :

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Oh euh… oui, oui, je… j'arrive… je… je reste encore un peu ici. répondit-elle, prise de cours.

* * *

_Voilà... longue attente désolée, j'espère que j'aurai plus de temps (ou plutôt que je prendrai plus de temps) pour écrire pendant les VACANCES :D_

_Car0_


End file.
